Off-roading is the activity of driving or riding a vehicle on unsurfaced roads or tracks, made of materials such as sand, gravel, riverbeds, mud, snow, rocks, and other natural terrain and/or debris. Traveling on off-road terrains requires vehicles capable of accommodating off-road driving conditions. Typically, these vehicles accommodate off road conditions with extended ground clearance, off-road tires, etc.